We are meant to be
by lUckYgIrl-Iz-mE
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a beautiful girl. having a special past, she lives with Ino and her family. when Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha meet, everything seems to be normal. But the drama begins when Sasuke finds out about Sakura's curse...
1. Chapter 1

**Sasusaku fanfic – We are meant to be**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_-Mother!!!_

_The creepy guy still followed me, I felt his presence. It was difficult for me to run. I knew my house was somewhere around here… although, that's what I thought. I kept screaming. I supposed that it was around midnight and that most of the villagers were sleeping, but still…they should be able to hear me. Suddenly, I ran into a tree and fell on the ground. I stood up and started to run again. I was confused when I ran into a tree again. There weren't that many trees in Konoha… When I put my hand on my forehead, I felt a warm liquid dropping down from my hand. I was bleeding. When I ran for a third time in a tree, I lost consciousness. The last thing I remembered, were the thorns and leafs on the ground. It was also when I realized that I wasn't in Konoha anymore._

_When I woke up, my head hurt. I was leaning against a wall. I felt some gravels on the ground. I was familiar to it. I was relived to know that I was back in Konoha. Judging from the ground, I was somewhere on the street leaning against a house. I didn't hear anyone. Maybe it was still dark. When I tried to move, I realized that there were two cold things wrapped around me. It smelled bad. I felt a cold liquid dropping on my left shoulder and right hand. At some places, I felt dry stuff. It must have been my blood. I heard some footsteps coming. I closed my eyes, hoping it wasn't the creepy guy. _

"_AAAAH! OMG!"_

_It was a girl. A little girl, around my age. Why was she screaming? Because I was covered in blood or because it smelled bad? I felt a warm breeze on my cheek._

"_A-are you o-ok?" She asked._

_I slowly opened my eyes. She must have had a frightened face when she saw my white eyes, with a little spark of pale green. Everyone was afraid of my clan and their curse, but no one gave their selves away._

"_I-I'm Yamanaka Ino, and you?"_

"_Haruno Sakura"_

_Ino gasped. She must have heard before about my family's curse._

"_D-don't worry, I-I'll help you to get rid of those c-corpses." Ino said_

"_Corpses? What are you talking about?"_

_I didn't like that awkward silence of hers, because it made me realize that those two cold things wrapped around me were corpses. I was sure they were my parents. After all, the creepy guy was after them too._

"_M-mother?? F-father??" I stuttered._

"_C-come with me. We'll go to the Third Hokage and then you'll come to my place." Ino said nervously._

_I nodded. Ino took my hand and leaded me to the Hokage. I trusted her. My parent's blood on my left shoulder and right hand dropped down on the ground along with my tears._

I woke up crying. Sweat dropped down my face. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I wrapped my arms around myself. My long thick pink hair brushed smoothly my arms. I closed my eyes and let the last tears fall down on my legs. I heard someone running upstairs. My door opened and then closed.

"Ino, is it you??" I asked carefully.

"Yes it is. Are you ok? I heard you screaming."

I opened my eyes. _Was I really screaming?_

"I was dreaming about the day we first met"

I tried to put my gaze on Ino, but as always, it floated somewhere else.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 8 am. I was having breakfast."

"Oh yeah, you're going to school…" I replied sadly.

It was my dream to go to school, but I can't. I heard all of Ino's stories. She told how much fun she had with her friends. I almost knew everything about them; Temari, Tenten and Hinata. Of course, there were boys too; Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Kankurou, Lee and Ino's big crush. She didn't tell me his name, afraid that I might find him, in one way or another. I also knew a lot about some of her teachers. Like Kakashi who's always late or Gai who was always talking about youthful stuff and that he and Lee looked a lot alike, or even Jiraya who's always looking to Hinata's breasts. Ino told me that she had big breasts but that mine were bigger. I don't really know; I never saw mine.

"Ah, don't be sad, Sakura, I'll tell at the end of the day how it went." She begged.

I heard her walk away. She opened the door.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon"

The door closed. I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes again. I was always the same. From 8.30 am to 3 pm, I stayed alone in my bedroom, to avoid I walk against a wall or something…_I hate being blind!_

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled from the corridor.

I wasn't even outside, that I already heard my fan girls screaming. As every morning, they were waiting at the entrance gate. I opened the door and walked slowly to the main entrance of our big mansion. I smirked when I saw the first girls in the distance. When I opened the gate, it became silent. They were all staring at me as I was walking to school. My smirk became bigger when I recognized some of those girls. They all ended up in my bed. I mean, why would I hold in when I can have every girl I want? When I got out of the crowd, they started to scream again and tried to open the gate. My smirk disappeared. _Itachi…_ The only problem with my fan girls is that they were not only mine; they were Itachi's too… I didn't want to share them, but I had no choice. I already saw school. A bunch of other fan girls were waiting there. I was looking for the girl who was screaming the loudest. It was Karin of course. She was the only one who didn't understand that us two, was only for one night. Although, I had much fun with her. Maybe that I'll reconsider our relation. When I entered the school park, I looked for my friends. I didn't have to look for long, because of a voice who called me.

"TEME!! Over here!!!"

Everyone turned around to look at the boy with orange hair. _Naruto, you dumbass._ He was the loudest person I ever knew, but my best friend too. I slowly walked towards him and the others. I think you already understood that I don't like rushing.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Ahum!" a girl with to buns coughed.

"Sorry Tenten…" I started "but you shouldn't consider yourself as a girl."

She became red of anger. She would have killed me if Temari and Hinata didn't hold her back. To be honest, I was right. She's a total tomboy but, according to her, only by the looks. Actually, everything about her character and habits are boy things. The only girly things about her were her buns and her chest. Not as big as Hinata's; she has the biggest chest ever. Unfortunately, only Naruto could take advantage of it since they're going out.

"Hey! What are you looking at Hinata's breasts?!?! " Naruto yelled.

Everyone turned around and Hinata's face turned bright red. I heard some people gasp; Neji was coming over here. _Naruto…I'm so gonna kill you! _

"Naruto, don't say something like that out loud." Neji said with a calm voice.

He stared at me with a death glare.

"Guys…don't fight…" Shikamaru sighed,

Obviously, if we were going to fight, he would have to stop us, but he's too lazy to do that.

"Aw man, I wanted to see some blood!"

That was Gaara. He likes fights; he always wins…except against me of course!

"Sorry guys, and girls, I'm late. Let's go now!" a girl with a blond ponytail said.

Ino was always late; we never knew why. We were walking out of school to go to the park. In the morning, we have Kakashi as teacher but since he's always late, he's never there so we go to the park. When the bell rang and the students went inside the building, we were near Konoha's main lake. We were getting undressed, except Hinata, and, in our underwear, we were going in the water. Kiba and Akamaru were swimming together like dogs, Ino and Temari were splashing water to each other, Gaara was trying to make a sand castle in the water, Shikamaru was just floating on his back, Hinata was bronzing and Neji was putting my head under water while I was trying to drown Naruto. Two hours later, we were all getting dressed. We were talking a lot and time passed by.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Kiba proposed.

"You only want to play that game because of your scent." Shikamaru responded.

"Well, I want to play too" Gaara said

"Let me guess… your third eye?" Shikamaru guessed.

"Actually, I…" Neji started.

"Ok, ok, I understand. Since most of us have the ability to succeed a person, we'll play the game. But only Temari, Naruto, Ino and I will look for the others, or else it would be cheating" Shikamaru concluded.

"Um, where are going to play…?" Ino asked hesitatingly.

"In the park, of course!" Naruto answered.

"Shit!" Ino whispered.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**We are meant to be**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Just for those who don't know, they are sixteen right now, except Neji, Sasuke, Lee and Naruto; they are seventeen. In Sakura's dream, they were six. I also wanted to tell you that Sasuke's family never died but Sasuke still hated Itachi.**_

(normal POV)

"Shit!" Ino whispered.

She thought for one more second. _Shit! Around this time, Sakura should be in the park. If some of my friends find out about her… I have to find her before someone else does!_

"Ino, do you agree?" Shikamaru asked her, pulling her out of her deep thoughts.

"Oh, um… Yes?" she said a bit confused.

"Ok then, we'll all hide when I count to three. Ino, you'll wait twenty seconds before searching, ok?"

No one contradict him and before Ino knew it, they all disappeared. _Great…_ she thought. She didn't want to play that game and especially didn't have the time to count to twenty. She had to find Sakura and take her home.

She used many times mind transfer jutsu to go into people's mind and searched in their memories to find out if one of them had seen Sakura on their way in the park. She saw many times her friends running behind a tree or something, but not Sakura. _Aw man! _she thought _She isn't that unmarked! _And Ino was right. Sakura was a very attractive teenager. Her body was perfect, a bit small for her age, and she had a milky skin. She was always wearing black sunglasses and black clothes. Even with her eyes covered, she was a real beauty. Not to mention that she had long hair falling down her ass. Pink hair.

PINK, god damnit!

NO ONE had pink hair.

She was always sitting on a bench, not paying attention to anything, as if nobody was there, and always gazing at something uninteresting, like the sky, a tree, some leaves and even to the grass. If she stood up, she would walk in tree easily.

But… she had an aura, a bad aura you could sense miles away from her. No one tried to approach her, with the exception of some playboys who want to have some 'company' for the night. Which reminded Ino that Sasuke was here too. Sasuke preferred bad girls to those fashion sluts. And one more reason to find Sakura as quick as possible. Sakura seemed like number one bad girl and if she wasn't blind, she really would be. She wasn't really appealing, especially not with playboys. Ino and her family were the only ones who Sakura was friendly with.

(Sakura's POV)

As every Friday morning, I was sitting on a bench. Mom was always shopping the last day of school week. (**A/N: it's a bit confusing, but Sakura calls Ino's parents 'mom' and 'dad' but calls her real parents 'mother', 'father' or 'my parents'). **Since I can't go with her, she brings me to the park and I stay there till she comes back.

It was so hot in my black clothes even if I was wearing a black sleeveless top, revealing my navel, black breeches, black shoes and a black hat. Yes, I know, I only wear black. There are three reasons:

1. Ino says it looks good on me since it accentuates my milky skin and pink hair;

2. Black attracts the sunlight so I'm warm most of the time and I like that;

3. Since I'm blind and I don't know what colors look like, I didn't want to wear colored clothes, so I had the choice between black and white and I chose black because of the two other reasons.

Ok, the third reason is a bit weird but it's the truth. Oh, and let's not forget about my - yes, yes, I know - _black_ sunglasses I was wearing. Well, it wasn't weird; it was a sunny day.

I let out a little scream before covering my mouth when a poof of smoke appeared in front of me; I could recognize the sound of it everywhere at anytime.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I scared you!" a boy said with a sorry voice. "I didn't know you were- Hey! You're cute!"

My mouth opened and my eyes widened.

1. What was that change of subject all about?!;

2. Was he talking about me when he said 'cute'…?

_Am I… cute? _I asked to myself. I felt a soft breeze brushing my face. I realized that he must have been shaking his hand in front of my eyes - sunglasses - for a little while.

"Oi! Are you okay? Your mouth is wide open!" he stated.

I quickly closed my mouth when I realized that he was right. I heard the wooden bench crack a bit. _Oh great, now he's sitting next to me…_

"I've never seen you before. Are you from here?" _Don't answer. _"Are you going to school to Konoha High School?" _Don't you dare to answer, Sakura!_ "To which school are you going?" _Why is he asking that many questions?!_ "Could it be there's an other school but KHS in Konoha where you're going to?" _Oh come on! I can't hold any longer! If he's asking one more stupid question I'm- _"Are you even going to school?" _Oh no, he didn't! I. can't. take. it. anymore. _I burst out in laughing. How stupid could someone be? I made clear I didn't want him here, and he continues! What a dobe!

"Hey! Don't laugh at me! It's not funny!"

I covered my mouth._ What the hell are you doing, Sakura?! _I said to myself. _why are you acting so familiar towards him?! Why don't you tell him to shut up and to get away as always?!_

_**Yes, Sakura, Why?**_

_Oh no, not you!_

_**Yes, me. And I know the answer to your question!**_

_Which is…_

_**God, you're stupid.**_

_Just tell me the fucking answer!!!_

_**Since when did you get short tempered, huh?**_

_Why you…_

_**Ok, ok… it's because he's… different.**_

_Different? What are you talking about? Oi! Answer me! Oi!_

"I'm sorry, it was just so… funny!" I said with a soft voice. _Funny?! WTF!_

"Do you think that I'm… funny?" he asked uncertain.

_Is he obsessed with questions, or what? And I'm sure it's your fault I came up with… FUNNY!_

_**No, it's not.**_

_Liar!_

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, you're the only one, excluding Hinata, who told me that." he admitted.

_Hinata? As in 'Ino's friend, Hinata' ?_

"Who is Hinata?" I asked innocently.

"She's my girlfriend. We're going together to school. She's a really nice girl! Oh! I know! I'm gonna introduce you to each other! Stay here, I'll be back in no time!"

I was looking in front of me since that boy appeared, but when he said that I turned my head to stop him, but it was too late; he was already gone. _Shit, what am I going to do? If they find out about who I really am, they're gonna tell everyone and I'll be hated in the hole village!_

I needed to leave the park. I quickly stood up but while I was standing there, I started to cry. I couldn't move because of that stupid blindness! I heard footsteps coming up and disappear in the distance. That person must have been surprised to see me crying without a logic reason. My attention was attracted by a sound coming from a tree. I heard the leaves move, but there was no wind, and a bough crack. I looked in that direction, hoping my gaze was fixed on the right spot. But my attention turned to the moving bushes. I heard footsteps coming from the direction I was looking at, hoping again my gaze was fixed on my new target.

"Sakura! I finally found you!" a familiar voice said.

"Ino." I stated.

"I have to bring you home. There are some of my friends here and if they find you- they didn't, did they?" she asked uncertain.

"No, don't worry."

_**Liar!!**_

_Shut up…_

She took me by the hand leaded the way. I was glad she came in time before the boy could return with his girlfriend, Hinata. There was still something that pricked my conscience. I was sure it had something to do with the tree…

(Sasuke's POV)

I was still running to hide from ino. It was a really stupid game, but I was, surprisingly, into it. With my sharing an activated, it was very easy for me. I climbed in a tree to hide myself. That's when I heard Naruto's voice. I didn't understand what he said, but it was loud enough to hear it. When I looked to the right direction, I saw Naruto who was about to sit next to girl. No, not a girl, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life. I might have some fun with her one night. But… what was the Dobe doing with a girl like her?! He has been talking to her for a little while but she didn't answer. Then, she suddenly burst out in laughing. LAUGHING! Of one of NARUTO's jokes. That girl must be insane. But still, that bad aura around her wasn't normal and very attractive at the same time. She suddenly stopped laughing. She seemed like deep in thoughts for five seconds before she finally said something. I couldn't understand it either, but her voice was so soft like a feather brushing smoothly your skin. I shivered at the idea. Oh yeah, this girl was gonna end up in bed with me. After a short word exchange, she had a surprised look on her face, but it disappeared as soon as it came. If only she could take off those glasses… suddenly, Naruto got really excited and headed off. _Why did he leave? Oh, who cares. Now's my chance! _The girl quickly stood up. _Shit, did she notice me?_ But I realized she was crying. When I was about to jump of the tree, I cracked a bough. I looked down at her and noticed her gaze was fixed somewhere near the tree. _Good, she didn't hear anything._ then our attention turned to the bushes. Someone was coming. It was Ino. I hid myself better behind the leaves, but I still could see the two girls talking. I also saw Ino take the pinky by the hand and lead her the way to somewhere. _How does Ino know her?_


	3. Author's note: i'm sorry

**A/N: sorry, I can't write any fanfics for now. School is almost finished but I still need to do exams. I will only start rewriting on the 20****th**** of June. Please, don't be mad at me, it's not my fault! Blame school!**

**Love, **

**Arjmaurits**


	4. Chapter 4

**After this one, I won't be able to update stories for a little while. (see previous A/N)**

**I do not own Naruto!!!**

**(Sakura's POV)**

Someone was jumping on my bed. Half asleep, I groaned and laid my face downwards. Sometimes, I heard some 'hihi' and 'whaa!'. Ino. Of course it was her; who else would be would be so motivated on Saturday morning? She called out for me and wanted me to wake up. She was jumping on my bed and wanted me to do what she wanted? Like hell I am. Is she crazy or something?! I turned my head to face the window. My body moved on the rhythm of Ino's body jumping on my bed. I could feel the sun shining on my face. Apparently, she already opened the curtains. I closed my eyes and made her a face. Ino noticed it and jumped one more time before falling on top of me.

"Ugh… Ino!!" I yelled.

She started to laugh. My back hurt.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, don't be in a bad mood." she said between laughers.

_Sakura-**chan**__?!_ Oh no, I didn't like that. Every time she called me like that, she had a 'great' idea. And she had to come up with her idea, the day I wanted to sleep in!

When she realized that I didn't want to get up, she slowly moved her head towards mine so that I could feel her breathe on my ear and whispered:

"Sa-ku-ra-chan! GET UP!!"

I took a fright at her sudden yell. I fell off of my bed with Ino on top of me. I grabbed the blanket but it didn't help: we fell on the ground making some hard noise. An awkward silence ruled over the room. I lifted my head a bit and rubbed it. Ino couldn't help but to burst out in laughers. I glanced at her but when I felt some tears dropping down on my nose, a smile appeared on my lips. I made a face by holding in my laughers. Ino started to laugh harder. I supposed she saw my looks. I couldn't control it anymore and I burst out in laughers too. God, I never laughed that much in two days. Yesterday with that unknown boy and know with Ino! I stopped laughing when I thought of that moment. _Should I tell her that I met that boy?_ Ino stopped laughing to and asked worriedly:

"What is Sakura? What are you worried about?"

"N-nothing!"

"Sakura…!"

"So…um…what's your great idea, hm?"

"Well…I didn't have anything to do, so…"

"so what?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU A REALLY GOOD LOOKING, SEXY AND BEAUTIFUL GIRL!!!"

"Oh god, no!"

"Oh god, YES!! First of all, we're going to the mall to buy you skirts, dresses, tops and shoes. And this time, we'll buy coloured clothes!" Ino said, spacing off.

"Ino?" no answer. "Earth to Ino!" still no answer. "I hate when she spaces off to lalaland"

I pushed Ino off of me and stood up. I made my way to the door round the walls. As I was about to open the door, a voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, hm?"

"Well, I…"

"NO! don't think you're going to escape my 'great' plan!" Ino said a bit to loud.

Before I could even contradict her, she took me by my hand and helped me to get downstairs. I was really afraid of what might happen to me.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Everything. I tried everything! But it didn't work. Ino always got what she wanted. That's why we were now in her car, on our way to the mall. I was wearing black shorts and a black sleeveless top. I put on black mid calf boots. My hair was tied in a big loose bun on one side with a black beret on my head. And as usual, black sunglasses. Ino said that it looked good but it was too… weird. She's right. It's summer, it's 28°C and I was wearing black. According to Ino, a beret was so the '80's. Well, I didn't mind. After all, I wasn't not normal. I mean, who ties a bun on only one side of her head? Me. Yes, me. And why? Because I didn't know what it looked like so I didn't really care. You could have put a ponytail on top of my head, I didn't care. I didn't know the difference between beautiful and awful, since I didn't see anything I could compare. I didn't even know what faces looked like! I knew that there were two large soft things down the face. In the centre was a large lump with two holes. Ino told me to never put my fingers inside of them, because there was disgusting 'stuff' inside of it. And finally, there were two wet round balls you can close and open and it hurt when I touched them. When I tried to imagine what it looked like, I had a really weird image, I'd prefer not to see.

Anyway, we arrived at the mall really quick, since Ino is a crazy driver who drives too fast. She stopped the car at the entrance of the mall. We went upstairs with the elevator.

The mall consisted of two parts: the cheap part and expensive part. We were going to the expensive part, where only rich people came. Ino's parents weren't rich, but I was: I was the heiress of my clan. The Haruno clan was very rich; every men in the family was a merchant but my father's generation did some really good deals. Since I'm the last Haruno, I inherited all the money from everyone and that makes a lot of it. I inherited all their possessions.

But if we go to the other part of the mall, there might be a chance that some friends of Ino might find us.

So actually, I was only wearing expensive clothes, even if it didn't look like it. I often bought clothes for Ino. I gave her my credit card and she enjoyed shopping. She would promise me she would never exceed 40.000 JPY (= 420 USD) and I would trust her.

When Ino pulled me inside a shop, she put me on a chair and left me alone before she came back with piles of clothes. Even if she was the one who wanted to go shopping, I was the one who had to drag them all the time. And when Ino said she was gonna pick out some clothes, she meant _all_ the clothes of the store. When I finally had enough of them, she dragged me into a fitting-room and helped me to get dressed. She first told me what kind of clothes I was about to wear. After I shifted from clothes, I always felt uncomfortable in those dresses. Ino was always complaining because it really did fit me but I felt uncomfortable. But sometimes I was saved thanks to the one who said that some colours didn't get along with pink.

Unlike me, Ino was always worrying about her looks. She was always talking to me about fashion. She couldn't get out of her house without make-up. I thought it's weird and disgusting. I always tried to rub it off my face, but I only made it worse. It wasn't my fault it was itching me! Ino always said to me that I looked really beautiful with make-up, although, she thought that the real beauty was in a girl's smile.

Even the girl with the most ugliest face, could be the most beautiful with a simple, warm, real smile.

We finally got to the last shop. Ino rushed inside dragging me along, fully decided to find my perfect dress. She left me alone once again. It was quite quiet inside the shop and I could easily hear Ino mumble comments on some dresses. I sat on the floor not caring what people might think. I put a hand in my pocket and tried to grab what I was looking for. I sighed when my hand stopped on some kind of square of metal. A long rubber wire, which split in half and was ended by two knobs, was attached to it. I took out my I-pod and put the ear-drops in my ear. My thumb slide on its surface to find the play/pause button. After many essays, I finally heard the music of 12 Stones echo in my head. Unconsciously, I started to sing along the song.

'_Cause I hate the way I feel tonight_

_And I know I need you in my life_

_Yes I hate the way I feel inside_

_And I promise to make the sacrifice _

Hn, ironic.

Before I even knew it, someone grabbed my hand and dragged me somewhere.

"Sakura, Sakura… stop listening to creepy music, and get dressed!" I would recognize that voice anywhere. I put my I-pod back in my pocket as Ino closed the door of the fitting-room. I just hoped that this time she was a bit more clever, and didn't take every dress she saw.

"You're lucky right now, 'cause I only found one pretty dress. It's a pale green cross-front sundress. It has adjustable rib-knit spaghetti straps, a V-neckline and an empire waist. It hits just above the knee. There are white sandals and a white jacket to complete the attire."

"Why bother explain? It's as if you were talking French to me."

She sighed.

Ino knew very well that those words didn't make any sense to me. I just didn't know _what_ it was. I could almost be laughing at the incoherence of her words.

_Almost._

But I didn't…

It was not funny.

Ugh… My family and their stupid curse! There was only one manner to get lost of my blindness, and it was the most difficult way.

Ino started to pull off my top. I felt like a child by holding my arms in the air so the clothing could get drawn over my head. The soft texture of the dress slide along my silky skin. Ino sat me on the ground and slipped on my sandals as I tried on the jacket. I stood up and Ino turned me around so that I could face the mirror; not that it was going to help me seeing my 'so called' petite form in this green dress.

"OMGOMGOMG! It really looks great on you! You should buy it!". Ino squeezed.

It was really hard to admit it, but it was really comfortable. But I didn't miss the aura of a familiar person. I just couldn't remember whom it was.

Suddenly, I heard Ino's stomach rumble.

Ino ordered sushi for herself and a sandwich for me. Sushi was Ino's favourite food. She said that she especially liked raw fish, so she also often ate sashimi. But my favourite food was ramen, but Ino would have to feed me, so I asked for a sandwich. We started to talk a bit before the waiter arrived with our orders. Ino put the sandwich in my hands and I was about to take a bite, but dropped it down.

"Ino, hide me in the toilets… NOW!" I ordered.

She didn't really know why she had to do it, but it didn't matter. I felt a hand grabbing mine and pulling me towards another place.

The aura from before was really close this time, and I also remembered where I felt it before.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(normal POV)**

Sasuke was walking calmly in the mall. He was supposed to buy some clothes, but wasn't really in the mood. He was still thinking about that girl from yesterday morning. He wanted to ask Ino who she was, but she didn't show up after walking off with Pinky.

Sasuke only stopped in front of some shops, but never saw something that caught his attention. He would eventually buy a shirt or two, but that was all. This part of the mall was very quiet. He didn't have problems with fangirls. Sometimes, some girls swooned over him, but didn't chase him. If they did, the guards would chase them, till they exit the mall, and make sure they'll never come back. He smirked as he remembered the last time it happened. In the other part of the mall, they could chase him as much as they wanted. But here, only rich people came and wanted shopping in peace.

Sasuke was just wandering along the shops, till he found out where his feet were taking him. Before he knew it, he stood in front of a café. He realised that he was quite hungry. He was about to enter the café, when something finally caught his attention.

Pink hair.

He put his hand on the door knob as a high pitched voice called his name. Sasuke recognized it immediately.

"Hn. Yuki." he said, before turning around.

He was facing a dark haired beauty. Her bluish hair was shoulder length. Her highlights were barely visible, but just enough to give it a purple tint. There was also a pink lock on the right, which matched her pink eyes. They were shining brightly in the lights of the mall. She was wearing a purple halter top and a black jeans mini-skirt. Her white handbag matched perfectly her whit mid-high boots. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but it didn't change the fact that she was beautiful.

Nor did it change the fact that a certain pink haired girl was prettier.

"Sasuke-kun, I was thinking about yesterday-" _Hmm… yesterday…oh, yesterday night!_ "and we had a lot of fun-" _Oh yeah!_ "and I know it's not your thing but… do you want to go out with me?".

A shade of light pink came across her face as she asked it. Her eyes were staring at him in expectation. Some bangs covered her forehead. She bit her lip and released it immediately as she was fidgety playing with her fingers.

Sasuke thought for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea. She was really good in bed, and her screams only made him want more. Not only that, but she was pretty, kind, rich and popular: the perfect girlfriend. But, it would also mean that he wouldn't be able to sleep with any other girl.

His thoughts were suddenly fixed on a pink haired beauty.

It has been many minutes since Sasuke spaced off. Yuki thought he refused her offer and bit her lip but didn't release it. She lowered her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She clenched her fists, trying not to scream.

She felt heartbroken.

It were her sobs who pulled him out of his deep thoughts. He looked down at a bluish haired girl. He saw some tears falling on the ground. He just couldn't stand seeing a girl like this. He slowly lifted her chin so that he would be able to look right into her wet eyes. He hold her face between his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumps. He slowly lowered his head. Yuki's eyes widened when their lips connected. He broke the kiss. It was quick but soft and passionate.

"I accept" he whispered in her ear, still holding her face. His hands slowly slide down her face first to her shoulders and then to her hands. He grabbed then and turned around.

"Let's eat something." he said, pulling her inside the café. "But first, I have to talk to someone.".

He looked around and was disappointed when he couldn't find a pink haired girl. Instead, he saw a blond chick walking back to her table from the bathroom. Sasuke rushed towards her, dragging Yuki along.

"Hey Ino." he said coolly. The blonde girl looked up and blushed.

"H-Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ino, I saw you with a pink haired girl… is she your friend?" he asked, a bit concernedly.

"I-I…um… I don't know what you're talking about." she stuttered.

"Hm… really?"

Ino lowered her head, unable to look in his eyes. That was when her eyes rested on his hand: He was holding someone else's. She lifted her head and looked behind her big crush. She saw Yuki with a blush on her face, looking at the ground.

"A-Are you two g-going out?" she asked uncertain, not noticing that Sasuke called for her numerous times.

"Yeah." he answered colder than he wanted.

"Oh…". It was the only thing she could think about for the moment. Ino turned around and ran towards the bathrooms… crying. Sasuke didn't notice it and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He lifted his shoulders and shrugged it off. He then turned to Yuki and pulled her towards a table and started to order, not caring about his heartbroken friend.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow, it was a long story…**

**Hope you liked it! Please, review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait!  
Anyways, here is Chapter 4!!!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

_

* * *

_

_Baby, baby, baby, yeah  
I wanna satisfy you  
Maybe I try too damn hard  
To show you I love you  
What made you go and run this game on me?  
When I stayed by your side  
What made you go and leave?_

_I'm tired of my heart  
Being broken  
I'm tired of these tears  
Falling down my face  
I'm tired of this love  
Being taken  
For granted, won't you go away?_

_You don't know how I feel  
I'm for real  
I used to be in love, but now no more  
When will you learn that I've got feelings too?  
You'll never know until it happens to you, yeah_

_I'm tired of my heart  
Being broken  
I'm tired of these tears  
Falling down my face  
I'm tired of this love  
Being taken_

_For granted, won't you go away?_

_There's one thing I gotta ask of you  
One thing I gotta ask of you if this is true  
Why you took your love away  
Why you took your love away from me...  
One thing I gotta ask of you if this is true  
Why you took your love away  
Oooh, why?  
Why..._

_I'm tired of my heart  
Being broken  
I'm tired of these tears  
Falling down my face  
I'm tired of this love  
Being taken  
For granted, won't you go away?_

**(Aaliyah - Heartbroken)**

Ino took a deep breath. It always helped her a bit to sing songs. But this song was special, it was for Sasuke. It really explained how she felt. She buried her head in her pillow and started to cry again. She wanted to scream so badly. She wanted to go to Sasuke and tell him how she felt, how he broke her heart. She started to cry harder as she remembered when she saw them holding hands.

She ran to the bathroom of the cafe where Sakura was. Sakura tried to comfort her friend, but how do you do it when you don't know how she feels? That time, Sakura tried her best. It was 4 hours ago. When they got home, Ino went immediately to her room, and locked it from the inside. Sakura was in the living room. Eventually, Ino would stop crying, but it wouldn't last for long. It hurt her so much. Why was life always so cruel?

The flow of Ino's tears stopped. There was nothing left.

Nothing.

No tears, no anger, no happiness, no confusion… no love.

Nothing.

She just couldn't take it anymore. It was a living hell to feel empty. Ino turned her head to face her desk. Her eyes landed on a picture of her and Sasuke during a school play. She was Juliet and he was Romeo. It was the end of the play, and they were holding hands. Ino smiled and blushed at Sasuke's touch. Sasuke was smirking and looked down at her. She always thought there was something between them, some kind of chemistry. It was hard for her to admit there was nothing. Again, that empty feeling. She let out a sigh and wanted to cry again. Just to make sure there was something, that she wasn't empty, that she was feeling something, that she was living. She stared blankly at the picture. She wanted so much that stare to change in a glare, to hate the guy who broke her heart. But no matter how much she tried, it only made her want to be near him more. She never felt depressed in her life. She always heard about people who lost someone or something important, and always felt sorry for them, but never knew how they felt. In Ino's case, she lost something and someone important: love and Sasuke.

Ino turned her head away, not able to face him once more. She decided to get up. As she stood, her legs felt numb and refused to move. After some time, the numbness fade away, and she could walk again. Ino went downstairs and made her way to the living room. She leaned against the door frame, to observe Sakura reading a book. Her fingers slide on the lumpy surface of the paper. Sakura gazed in front of her. It was creepy; it almost felt like she could see through the walls.

"Ino, what is a Chinese dragon?" Sakura asked, still looking straight ahead.

"I don't know…" Of course Ino knew what it was, but there was no way to explain to Sakura how it looked like.

"Ino, come here." Sakura ordered, closing her book. It rested on her lap as the white eyed girl patted on the couch, next to her. Ino sighed and walked towards her. Sakura felt the couch move as Ino sat down. Sakura released her bun and decided to do a high ponytail.

"How do you feel?" she asked in a not-caring tone. her hands were behind her head, trying to slip her hair through the hair elastic.

"I don't know." She answered coolly.

"You don't know how you feel? I thought you would at least feel depressed." Sakura answered more coldly than she wanted to.

"Oh, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know what it's like to be heartbroken! It's horrible! I feel empty inside, and don't know what to do anymore! I completely lost love for life! Do you know what it feels like? To feel _nothing_?! No! You don't! You-you-you'll never understand!"

"…" Sakura clenched her fists and her teeth. She closed her eyes and silent tears started to flow. She wanted to scream out loud, but hold herself in. she slowly lowered her head, some bangs covering her eyes.

"My life is dreadful! So shut up and lea-"

"No. _You_ shut up. _You_ are the one who doesn't know what you're talking about! You're right. I've never been heartbroken. But… I feel emptiness. I always felt emptiness. Not knowing what the world looks like, what a color is, what beautiful or awful is, or not knowing what I look like, what my parents looked like, what a human looks like or what love is, _that_ is emptiness. It's something missing in your life. And I miss everything. I lost love for my life since the day I opened my eyes, since the day I realized I couldn't see, and way before my parents died. Every night, I cry, silent tears dropping down my face, and I will always do till I find my _real_ love. And maybe one day, I will let tears of happiness flow. Till that moment comes, if it ever does, I will live in a world without colors, without joy, and without love for my life. So don't you dare to say that you're fucking life dreadful! I would give my soul to the devil just to switch places with you! I-I am always depressed." She whispered the last part. Ino could just look at her with open mouth and horrified eyes. She never knew Sakura thought about her life that way. Ino leaned closed and wrapped her arms around her 'sister'. They rocked slowly. Ino closed her eyes and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura began to cry harder and couldn't help but to scream. Ino's grip tightened as Sakura did. Her scream was sorrowful. Her usual angelic voice was now like whining animal, on the verge of death. Ino bit her lip and wanted to cry, but hold in: she had to be strong for Sakura. As her scream faded away, Sakura calmed down. They were still rocking on the couch, in the same position. They looked like a mother comforting her little baby.

Knowing that Sakura understood her pain helped Ino a lot. It felt good to know that there was someone she could talk to, that she wasn't alone. So did Sakura.

Sakura felt her shoulder getting wet. _When I find out who broke her heart, I'll make him pay in one way or another!_

The door bell ruined the moment. Ino's grip on Sakura loosened and she made her way to the door. She wiped away the tears, but couldn't hide her red eyes. Ino opened it only to reveal one of her friends.

"Ino, what happened? Why were you crying?" he asked, noticing her puffy eyes.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Ino couldn't help it but to cry again. But this time, they were tears of joy. "I'm so happy to see you!" she really wanted them to stop flowing, but they just wouldn't. Kiba wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Shh… don't worry. Tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, don't worry. These are tears of joy. I'm just happy to see you!" _I wonder why…_

Kiba couldn't help but to laugh. "Then you must be really happy! But…" he stopped laughing and stared at her with concern "…you were also crying before I came, and I'm sure those weren't tears of joy."

Ino slowly nodded her head in his shirt. Kiba and Ino parted and Kiba looked right into her eyes. "Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

Before Ino could even answer, someone else beat her to it.

"She's heartbroken."

Ino turned around to see a girl with a pink high ponytail standing in the door frame of the living-room. Ino gasped.

"Sakura! What are you doing here? Do you want me to get you to your room?"

Sakura just shook her head and said that she was curious and wanted to stay with them. Ino sighed in defeat after arguing a little. Kiba could only watch in confusion what was going on.

But Kiba didn't notice Sakura's white eyes gazing off in space. He was only staring at Ino. He didn't care if someone would notice; it would maybe just make it easier for him to confess. Before he knew it, Ino dragged him into the living-room, picking up the white-eyed girl. She put them both on the couch and sat in her armchair.

Ino started to explain what happened at the mall. Kiba looked at her with compassion. But it was slowly replaced by sadness. He understood that Ino was in love with Sasuke, even if she didn't mention his name. She was one of all those girls who fell for Sasuke's charm. He lowered his head, every time Ino made reference to her love for Sasuke. He also began to understand what she was feeling. He felt more and more heartbroken as she told her story.

When Ino finished her story, no one talked. Kiba profited of that moment to take a better look at Ino's friend. When he turned his head, he squeezed his eyes shut. Then they suddenly widened at the sight of her white eyes. He backed off and Sakura noticed the movement of the couch. She turned her head and her gaze was fixed on the window behind Kiba.

"Y-Your eyes!" he said, pointing at them.

A frown appeared on Sakura's face as he said it. Was it really that weird? Not only that, but his aura was telling her that he was afraid. _Am I…creepy?_

"Um… Kiba-kun, she's blind." Ino pointed out.

He lowered his finger and his eyes got back to their normal size. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." He apologized, really ashamed of what he did.

"You're forgiven." Sakura answered, saddened.

"Since when did you lose your sight?"

"Since my birth. It's a family curse." Sakura said, before Ino could stop her.

"Ah… so you're a Haruno." He said calmly. "I heard every thing about your family's curse: its origin, how to get rid of it and its side effects."

"Really? How come?" Sakura asked, surprised. Even Ino was listening attentively; no one ever heard about Sakura's family.

"Well… I really like reading books and especially old books. When I went to the library I found-"

"-my dear-grand-mother's diary. She lost it a week before she died from cancer. We never found it back. It was really important, because it was the only document with information about the curse. If someone read it, it could be really bad for our family. I supposed, when I was younger, that the creepy guy who killed my clan read the book before you did. So it was in the library all that time, huh?" Sakura wondered.

"Yes, you're right, but the book only appeared a month ago in the library. I was the first one to read it. The owner of the library told me that they found it in an attic of an abandoned house. They lend it to me, since they knew I really liked old books. I still have it at home. If you want to, I can buy it for you."

"Yes please. That would be nice." Sakura breathed, relieved. "But most people think that the Haruno clan doesn't exist anymore. After the incident, Ino and I went looking for the Third Hokage. We told him everything. He was the only one, except me and Ino, who knew that I was still alive. He also told me that since I'm the last Haruno, the last heiress, I would inherit everything that my family possessed. I became quite rich. Ino then took me to her house, where I actually live. People forgot about us, and didn't dare to say our name, afraid that the curse might have spread out to them. The Hokage, aware that I was still alive, forbade the parents to tell their children. They weren't actually planning on telling anything, but it was just to make sure. But Ino's parents didn't believe the whole story of the cursed family, and told it to her, before she found me. Well, that's the reason that this generation doesn't know my clan. but if I make contact with the children, the parents might find out I'm still alive, and would chase out of the country, or worse, would make sure I'll never be able to spread out the curse, if you know what I mean."

Kina nodded in understanding. No one talked for a while. Ino shifted uncomfortable in her chair. Kiba just played with his fingers, and took sometimes a glance at Sakura. She wasn't doing anything; just looking straight ahead. Sakura then decided to break the pregnant silence.

"Ino, can you bring me to the bench?"

"Which one?"

"The one across the road."

Ino sighed and stood up. She took Sakura's arm, and waited till she finally stood up. Sakura eventually tripped, but Ino helped her to get up. Ino slowly opened the door. She took Sakura outside, and awarded her to be careful of the steps. They finally crossed the road. In front of them was a bench on the border of a little forest. Sakura took a seat and Ino left her alone. She walked back to her house. As she entered, she realized it was really hot, and took off her sweater. She closed the door and made her way towards the living-room. She was surprised to find it empty. Ino decided to take a look in the kitchen. She felt her heart jump of joy when she saw Kiba there shirtless. A blush appeared on her face and she turned her head to hide it. Kiba noticed her standing, with a blush on her face. He smirked at the effect he had made on her.

"Um… yeah, sorry. It was a bit hot in here and I decided to pull off my shirt. You don't mind, I hope?" Ino slowly shook her head in response.

"Good. I'm hungry, by the way. Is there something to eat?" he asked, still smirking.

Ino looked up, and felt her heart miss a beat as she saw his exposed chest. She had to admit it that he was really hot. No wonder: he was the captain of the basketball team. Ino tried to surpass the blush that was going to appear on her face again, if she didn't do anything. She made her way towards him, and took some things out of fridge. She decided that she would cook something.

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

I lied on the bench. I fixed my eyes to the place where the sky was supposed to be. My eyes hurt at the shining sun, but it didn't matter. I crossed my legs and put my hands under my head as pillow. I heard nothing but the wind and some birds. I rocked my leg on the rhythm of a non-existent beat. I wanted to listen to music so badly, but I forgot my I-Pod inside. I was thinking about what I just discovered. I sighed as my eyes started to hurt really badly. I took out my sunglasses and put them on. I was relieved at the effect of it. I started to sing a song, on an unknown music beat.

_You, in your shell,  
Are you waiting for someone to rescue you  
From yourself?  
Don't be dissapointed when no one comes._

_Don't blame me you didn't get it  
Don't blame me you didn't get it  
Don't blame me you didn't get it_

_I already told you,  
That falling is easy, it's getting back up  
That becomes the problem,  
Becomes the problem.  
And if you don't believe you can find a way out,  
You become the problem,  
Become the problem_

**(Staind - Falling)**

"You're a good singer, even if it's a boy who sings that song" a voice said. I cursed myself as I realized I knew too well his aura. I didn't respond to his compliment.

"Don't really like compliments, huh? Oh well. Can you make some room for me, please?" he asked politely.

_He's just like the others…a player. Ugh! I hate that kind of people!_ I sat up, still not talking. I looked right in front of me.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sakura." I covered my mouth as I said it. _Why did say it?! Stupid me!_

"Really? I've never seen you before." He said flatly.

"Liar." I stated. He made a little sound, not understanding how I knew that. So I decided to continue with my statement. "You were spying on me yesterday morning, when I was talking to that stupid boy." Before he could ask anymore questions, I continued. "I can perfectly sense people's auras. I sensed yours but I wasn't really paying attention to you, till you broke that bough."

"Oh, so you did notice. Well, don't blame me, you're a really beautiful girl…" he said in a sexy voice. If I didn't know better, I would be swooning over him. "Every boy _wants_ you."

I tensed as he said those words. He must have noticed it, because he started to laugh.

"Don't worry! I'm not like that!" he said, a bit loud.

"You like lying, don't you?" I said, in a monotone. He suddenly stopped laughing.

"Hn. You know a lot. How come?" he asked, interested.

"I told you already. I can perfectly sense everyone's aura and it tells a lot about someone's life."

I felt his breath on my cheeks. He was really close now. "And what does it tell about me?" he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He affected me in some way, no one else ever did.

"It says you're a player, self-assured, egoistic, really strong, angry and… lonely…" I breathed out the last part. I was shocked. Many players came to me and talked to me. Some of them were angry, just like him. But no one ever felt lonely. They all had friends, were popular. Could it be that he was also different?

"Tsk. I'm not lonely. I'm the most popular guy in school and I have many friends." He said angrily. I really wanted to respond and say that it wasn't true, but the most I concentrated, the more I felt he was lonely. Apparently, it was a painful loneliness. He didn't realize it yet, it's unknown to him.

"Oh well, I suppose you're mistaken." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I was sure I wasn't mistaken. I just nodded my head in response.

"Well, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you." He said, cracking the bench as he stood up. He took my hand in his and kissed it. I felt my cheeks become warmer. He was still holding my hand and must have been smirking as I blushed. He finally let go of my hand and walked away. I was like stoned. I felt like I was going to fall apart, my legs were numb and my stomach did some funny things. What was this feeling?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the door of Ino's house open. Someone walked up to me.

"Bye Sakura. See you soon!" a male voice said. It was Kiba. He walked away too, before another voice spoke up.

"So, tell me, why did you want to meet Kiba?" Ino asked.

"He was interesting." I answered coolly.

"Really? And why was that?" she asked impatiently.

"Because when you left the living-room, you were depressed, but when you opened the door, you suddenly became happy. When I felt his aura, I could tell he was in love. The feeling became bigger as he saw you. I wanted to know why you both felt that way, so I stayed with you guys. I figured out he was in love with you. It didn't last long before there were two exactly the same auras."

"You're telling me that-" she couldn't finish her sentence. I decided to answer her question.

"Ino, you are in love with Kiba."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto!!**

**Anyways, ENJOY!!!!!!!**

**And thanks for your reviews!!**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't really like he didn't want to think about her, it was just that he couldn't _stop_ thinking about her. Since yesterday, Ino's friend wouldn't get out of his head, much to his displeasure. It was really a beautiful girl to think about but Sasuke never thought of a girl in his whole life in that way. It was disturbing. There was something special about that girl, some kind of mystery. They only met yesterday, and he was more attracted to her than before. Heck, he was more attracted to her than those girls he had known for almost all his life!

And there was that aura thingy. Sasuke could sometimes feel a strong aura; he was most likely the only to be able to do that. Or at least, that was what he thought. Surprisingly, he could feel hers, a very bad but attractive aura at the same time. But Sakura's senses were much better. She was able to feel, locate and relate each aura. She was even able to read it!

And that was maybe the reason why he was thinking too much about her. She told him he was lonely, but he never felt lonely in any way. It frustrated him. He was always surrounded by friends, girls and family. What more could he wish for? He lived in a big house, his father was rich, he would inherit the biggest part of his fortune since Itachi is already taking over the enterprise and he has a car. And there were plenty of other things he had, and she was telling him _he _was lonely?! It just didn't make any sense.

And then, there was that dream he had last night. It wasn't a memory or something; it was just plain weird. He closed his eyes as he remembered his nightmare.

_It was dark. I was running straight ahead deeper into the darkness. Someone was following me. I turned around, only to see nil. I looked straight ahead again, hoping to find a light. Nothing. It was the only thing I saw. I screamed. It was a girly voice. I heard some things crack under my feet. I was panting heavily, but didn't stop running, as if my life on depended. My feet hurt, but not as much as my head when I hit something hard. I fell on my butt, but I didn't have the time to sit around and just complain. So I stood up and started running away again from an unknown danger. The worst was that I couldn't stop. I bumped again into something, and this time, I let hear a little sound. I ran my hand up to my forehead and felt a warm liquid dropping down my face. I was bleeding. I quickly stood up as I heard the footsteps coming closer. I started to sprint again, forgetting about my forehead. I realized I was somewhere in a forest when I hit for the third time a tree. I suddenly fell unconscious._

_I woke up on a hard floor. My hand glide on its surface. It was rather rough, and my instincts told me I was in Konoha. How? I don't know, and I didn't care. There was no sound outside. One bird or two started to sing. The air was still fresh. It was a bit cold. It was early in the morning. I felt a liquid drop down on my left shoulder and right hand. It was cold and it smelled bad. It smelled like blood. The blood of my forehead was dry. There were two things wrapped around my cold body. I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer. I hold in my breath, afraid that it might be the person from before. It wasn't. It was a girl and she was screaming for an unknown reason. She asked me how I was. I didn't response but opened my, apparently already closed, eyes. Hoping to find light, I only saw darkness, again. Maybe it was still night… The girl gasped. What was wrong?_

"_I-I'm Yamanaka Ino, and you?" she asked, frightened, her voice a little more girlish than usual._

'_Don't you recognize me? I'm Uchiha Sasuke!' I wanted to say, but instead a girly voice said:_

"_Haruno Sakura." Ino gasped again. But what I didn't understand was that I wasn't Sakura! Suddenly, she was talking about corpses. She must have been referring to those cold things wrapped around my body. I called them 'mother' and 'father', but not with my own voice. Ino took my hand and pulled me somewhere, while I was crying._

Sakura. It was the name of that pink haired beauty. Was she Haruno Sakura? Was this how she met Ino? But, why was there only darkness? And more importantly, how was he linked to this whole story? If it really was Ino's friend the nightmare was talking about, than it would explain a lot. Like her aura. And it would also explain how he was able to know someone was following him in his dream, without seeing anything.

But… if it was Sakura, than how come she saw only obscurity? _What is your secret, Haruno Sakura?_ He thought suspiciously. _Haruno…Haruno…_ He never heard of someone with that name. She wasn't important and she shouldn't be interesting. But she was. He even kissed her hand! He never did it before. Ah, that girl made him go crazy, even if they only met once.

Someone knocked on the door of his bedroom. The door opened to reveal the culpable.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled.

"Hey little brother." He said happily, not paying attention to the glare Sasuke was giving him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said grimly.

A perfect raised eyebrow appeared on Itachi's face. He looked a bit surprised, but then a smirk appeared on his face. "Tsk, tsk… you shouldn't talk like that to your nii-san, Sasuke_-kun_; it's bad for your imago." He teased slightly.

Sasuke frowned. He observed his brother closely. His clothes were still in the same condition as this morning, he didn't smell like alcohol and wasn't spacing off. Good, he wasn't drunk, neither drugged. But still, there was something weird about him: he was acting to kind. Everything seemed the same and he was even smirking _the_ famous Uchiha-smirk. He was taking a better look at his eyes. There was something different. Lust. And it grew more impatient. Sasuke looked at the doorframe and saw a girl standing in the hall. A disgusted look came across his face and glanced back at his brother.

"What do you want?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, still looking disgusted.

Itachi's facial expression changed. He was looking rather serious for the following question. "Can you lend me a condom?"

Sasuke stiffed. "No."

"But-" Itachi wanted to say something but Sasuke beat him to it.

"I don't care if you get her pregnant; I'm not gonna lend you a condom!" he stated firmly before kicking his elder brother out of his room.

He was surprised. Not that his brother was sleeping with a girl, or that Itachi asked for a condom, nor by the fact he kicked him out of his room, but only because he was disgusted. Usually, he didn't care if his brother was going to get laid, but now, he just found it sickening. And he himself was worse; he was five years younger than Itachi and he slept with more girls than his elder brother! Sasuke lost his virginity at the age of 14 to his math teacher. She was 25 and a very attractive woman. It was surprising, but she was the one who started flirting with him and one day asked him to come over. Well, you can guess the rest. Itachi lost his at the age of 17 to his girlfriend, which was normal for someone at that age.

Then, why was he disgusted? Was it because he had a girlfriend? Or because of Sakura, again? And why was he thinking that much about something so unimportant? Ever since he met that girl, he's been thinking about useless things. Yes, it was definitely because of that girl. He couldn't wait until tomorrow to ask Ino about that Sakura, the girl who was soon gonna end up in his bed.

* * *

It started; the repetitive sound of the alarm clock. God, she hated it. She buried her head deeper in her pillow and covered her head with her blanket. It didn't help: it continued. Ino cursed in her thoughts the one who invented that goddamned-noise-making-machine. Ino didn't move, as if she was still sleeping. She hated Monday morning. She was still tired of yesterday evening. Sakura and Ino had a little 'sleepover' till one o'clock in the morning. She groaned as she still heard the sound of her worst nightmare. She wasn't going to lose this battle and especially not this war. Then, it suddenly stopped. Ino sighed in relief and drifted off to sleep. She was thinking again about Saturday evening. A smile appeared on her face when she remembered the half-naked Kiba. He really had a great six-pack. She never noticed when they went swimming in the park. She wondered why she didn't pay attention before, because it really shouldn't go unnoticed. Her smile fade away as realization hit her: she was always busy looking at Sasuke's. Ino felt horrible inside. Now that she thought about it, Kiba always paid attention to her. He was sweet and kind to her, but had a big mouth to others. He constantly wanted to help her, but refused to lend a hand to anyone else. He was always showing off when she was around, but acted cool in front of other girls. He only wanted her attention, and she, she didn't care. She was only thinking about Sasuke, acting sweet and kind to Sasuke, helping him out and trying to get his attention. And he, he didn't care. Ino felt more awful inside, when she realized that she admitted her love for Sasuke to Kiba. He must have felt heartbroken too. She realized that they actually were in the same situation: they were both in love with someone who didn't return it. But that was before Sakura revealed her secret… she never imagined that she could be in love with her best friend.

It started again, the repetitive sound of the alarm clock. A vain popped on Ino's head. She threw off the blanket, stood up on her bed, grabbed the alarm clock and smashed it against the opposite wall. Unlucky her, the noise didn't stop.

"YOU MAKE ME LOSE MY TEMPER, YOU GODDAMNED-NOISE-MAKING-MACHINE! YOU WANT A FIGHT? WELL, YOU'LL GET IT!" Steam came out of her ears and you could see anger in her eyes. Yes, she was angry with an alarm clock. She didn't notice Sakura standing in the door frame, in her satin black pyjamas, sweat-dropping.

"Ino, it's just an alarm clock."

"No, not at all." "Really?" "Yes." "Then, what is it?" "A machine which plays subliminal messages." "Really?" "Yes." "And what does it say?"

"It says: 'Wake up! School begins!'" Sakura sweat-dropped again. She couldn't believe what her friend just said.

Ino jumped off of her bed. She walked to her closet and pulled out some clothes. Sakura sighed at Ino's comments. She only cared about fashion, unlike Sakura.

"Sakura, can you go downstairs and make me some coffee?"  
"No." "Why not?" "Because of the 'machine'."  
Ino sighed and turned towards Sakura. "It's just a coffee appliance."

"No, not at all." "Really?" "Yes." "Then, what is it?" "A machine which plays subliminal messages." "Really?" "Yes." "And what does it say?"  
"It says: 'don't give coffee to Ino; she's gonna pour it over the alarm-clock.'" She finally said, while walking off. Ino smiled sheepishly as Sakura discovered her plan. She then turned around to face her closet. She took out black skinny jeans, black high heels, a sunset orange halter top, an orange belt and a black cardigan. She decided not to put on make-up, but instead opted to re-do her nail polish. She selected Jessica's 'Day Tripper'. After brushing her hair, putting it in a high ponytail and checking in the mirror, she finally went downstairs to the kitchen. And, as always, ahe forgot her alarm clock, laying on the ground, and beeping. Sakura was already sitting at the table, waiting for Ino to prepare breakfast.

"What took you so long, Ino?" Sakura asked.  
"I was just putting on some nail polish. Today, I want you to wear your new dress." Ino answered, drawing out two slices of bread. "Honey, no crust?" she asked, pulling out a jaw of honey.  
"Yeah, thanks"  
"You really should wear green more often." She almost ordered. "How much slices? One or two?"

"Two please." She answered. "I don't really know. Is it a pretty color? I mean, do you like it?" Ino turned around and smiled at Sakura, even though she couldn't see it.

"I think it is. I personally wouldn't wear it, it doesn't fit with my hair and eyes. But I already told you that you had a green spark in your pale orbs, so green does fit them." Ino turned around to face the slices of bread again. "Roasted?"

"Yeah…" Sakura was thinking for a moment. Maybe she should wear more green. After all, she trusted Ino, and her friend was a professional in clothing and fashion. In Sakura's dresser, there were two colored clothes: her green dress and a pink dress. It was a powder pink preens dress with wide shoulder straps. It had a fitted bodice with a tonal waistband, an exposed zip through the back and a tiered bubble skirt. Ino said it was a pretty dress.

Once, Sakura asked her opinion about the color, and she accidently answered by saying it was girlish. That was the wrong thing to say, because Haruno Sakura is _not_ girlish! So, Sakura never wore it ever again.

But this time, she was sincere about the color 'green'. It was really important to Sakura to have her opinion, and she always lightened up, conscious of the trust Sakura was having towards her. She remembered that it lasted a few years before Sakura finally acknowledged her. She understood that it was difficult for Sakura to trust anyone, since the one who killed her parents was-

"Ino, the toasts are burning." Sakura said calmly, snapping Ino out of her thoughts.

She turned around quickly, and noticed a smoke coming from the roaster. "Shit!" she cursed. She pushed the handle up, making the toasts jump a little. She tried to pick them up, but only ended up burning herself and got rid of the toasts that fell on the floor. Ino put her hands under the water cursing, while Sakura stood up checking on Ino. She made her way round the table and, unlucky her, she walked on the toasts, which caused her to trip. She fell on her back and her leg accidentally ended in the back of Ino's knee, who fell on the ground. Ino hit a chair with her head that finally fell on top of both of them. Sakura lifted her head while Ino was rubbing hers.

"And that all because of some stupid toasts." Sakura said rolling her eyes. Ino started giggling and Sakura dropped her head back sighing.

Ino was finally walking up to school. The little accident of this morning held her up a lot. She had to clean up the mess, but Sakura and she only ended up having a water battle. So she had to change into other clothes. This time, she opted for Denim shorts, a purple top with wide shoulder straps and 'don't touch this' written in sparkles at the place where her breasts were. She was also wearing purple sneakers.

And after changing into other clothes, she still had to help Sakura getting dressed. And her friends always wondered why she was late.

She entered the school gates, and the first thing she spotted was Naruto with his blond hair and his oh-so-known flashy orange t-shirt. She smiled as she walked up to them but it faded away as she noticed Sasuke standing there.

_Ino, you are in love with Kiba._

She shook her head as she remembered Sakura's words. She couldn't be fixing her thoughts on the one who broke her heart, but instead should pay attention to her new found love and expand it more. Talking about Kiba, he just arrived and stood next to Neji, opposing Sasuke. Ino bit her lip as she saw Kiba glaring at him.

She noticed Naruto suddenly waiving his arms to get everyone's attention. She was still a few feet away, but could already hear Naruto talking, being the loud-mouth he is.

"OI! OI! You'll never guess what I saw Friday morning!!" he almost yelled. A few students turned their heads in curiosity, listening to what he had to tell. Ino slowed down a bit, frowning, remembering what they did Friday and _who_ was in the park. Neji said something and crossed his arms.

"Ah, euh… I-I forgot! Y-yeah, I forgot!!" he said rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. Apparently, someone must have had a comment to what he just said…

"HEY! DON'T CALL ME DOBE, TEME!!" he literally yelled, pointing an accusing finger towards Sasuke, who rolled his eyes. Ino sweat-dropped at the comment. "Anyways, there was this cute girl in the park, and she was really weird!" he said/shouted. This earned some glares coming from Neji and the girls, considering he was dating Hinata, and not some random girl from a park. Ino's frown deepened, and stopped dead her tracks, expecting a feared answer.

"She was always looking straight ahead and was only wearing black. Weird…" he said while holding his chin and nodding, agreeing his statement. "Oh, oh! And she had pink hair!!" Ino's eyes widened. She suddenly found it hard to breathe and she started to shake. _H-he met her? W-why didn't she tell me? _She wanted to move so badly and stop Naruto, but her legs wouldn't budge. _This is bad!_

"Naruto, stop it!" she heard someone yell. _K-Kiba-kun!_

**Flashback**

_She knew he was somewhere around here; it was his favorite spot. She continued running on the path. In the distance, she saw the lake. She smiled as se recognized the little boy sitting on a tree branch, __throwing rocks in the water. She continued running until she tripped over a bough and fell on the ground. __She let hear a yelp. She tried to use her hands to soften her fall. They didn't support all her weight and she let go. Her face met the ground really hard. One arm was laying ahead of her, while the other one was along her side. Her hands twitched and she was crying. She put her hands next to her head, and pulled herself up. Her tears dropped on the ground as she was in her doggy position. She rolled over to end up on her bum. She moved her hands up to her face, and looked at them. There were some bruises on her hand palms. She slowly felt her chin with the back of her hand, and was relieved to feel nothing. She tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain. She looked over to her knee, and saw a large wound. At the sight of the blood, her tears started to flow again. She hugged her knee. She turned her head around. Her mood sunk when she saw Sasuke still sitting in the tree, not caring about the yelp he just heard._

"_Hey girl! Are you okay?" a boy asked. Ino turned her heard again, to face the owner of the voice. It seemed to be a boy. He had spiky brown hair, and had a red drawing of a triangle on each cheek. He had small eyes and dark orbs. He had a slight tin. He also had a red bandanna around his forehead. He was around her age and was really cute with dog-alike-face. Ino blushed at that thought._

"_Y-yeah, I-I'm just b-bleeding." she said between sobs. The boy stared at her for awhile. It made Ino uncomfortable, and looked away. She just stole a glance at him, and he was now focusing on her knee._

"_Hm… it doesn't look serious, but we'll have to clean it before it infects." He said casually. Ino's eyes shifted a little when he took off his backpack. He placed it between them, and started fumble in the inside. He took out a handkerchief and a water bottle. He purred some water on the tissue, and applied it on the wound. He slowly rubbed it. Ino gritted her teeth from the pain. The boy put the hankie back in his pocket. He then undid the knot of his bandanna. He was about to wrap it around Ino's knee, when she stopped him._

"_Keep it. It's okay." She said. The boy shook his head._

"_No, I'll let you have it." Ino looked in his eyes and blushed. The boy sighed and wrapped his bandanna around her knee. When he was finished, he sat down across her._

"_So… what were you doing here?" Ino blushed even more at the thought of Sasuke._

"_I-I… um… I w-was going t-to the l-lake… " she stuttered. She just couldn't tell him that she was in love with Uchiha Sasuke and that he was in a tree nearby the lake and that she wanted to go and see him. Ino never told anyone she was in love with him. Not even her best friend Sakura. She always tried to be friendly with Sasuke and wanted to be friends with him, but in a discrete manner, not like his fangirls. She didn't want him to find out what her feelings were towards him. But nor did she want him to think she was annoying. "And you?" she continued._

"_I'm letting my dog out." She answered shrugging his shoulders. Ino looked around. She saw many flowers. A bit farther, she saw the edge of the forest. On the other side was the village. She looked back at the boy with a questioning look. The boy smiled, revealing his teeth. She could have sworn he had fangs. "He saw a rabbit and ran after it in the direction of the forest." He answered her unasked question. "His name is Akamaru." Ino noticed how the boy used 'it' to designate the rabbit, but used 'he' to point out his dog. The boy then suddenly took out his hand. "Mine is Inuzuka Kiba"._

_Ino took his hand and shook it. A smile appeared on her face. "I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino."_

**End flashback**

Ino looked at her shoulder bag. A red bandanna was tied around it. She remembered the day they became best friends. He gave her a plastic Forget-me-not flower. He said that their friendship would last till the flower fades. Ino found it really sweet, and put the flower in a vase in her room. She also remembered what he said after that.

"_Now that we are best friends, your friends will be mine, and I'll protect them, no matter what!"_

And now, he was defending her best friend, a stranger to him. Sure, they met once, but he only her name. Now that Ino thought about it, she was really lucky to have a friend like him. She also became conscious that she always had been in love with him. She just didn't realize it yet. And then, a wave of happiness took over her body.

The emptiness of the day before was now filled with something new, something she thought she felt for Sasuke, something she never wants to get rid of, something wonderful…

Real love.

* * *

**So… what did you think of it???  
Please review!!!**

**And… I don't know if I should continue this story… tell me if I should or not!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! finally!**

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ino started walking towards her friends. She locked her gaze with Sasuke's. He just stared at her intently, no emotion showing on his face. She shivered and Sasuke somehow noticed and frowned. Ino tore her gaze away and instead fixed it on Tenten who was running towards her. Said girl hugged her and Ino hugged back.

"I'm so happy to see you!" she started, "Why didn't you come to school Friday?" Ino laughed at Tenten's concern. The girl had sometimes overreacting habits; she was acting as if Ino had terminal cancer and that she was about to die by any moment now.

"I just didn't feel very well, so I went home." Ino answered. She hated lying to her friends, but she could impossibly tell them it was about the same pink haired girl they were talking about two minutes ago. As Tenten broke the hug, Ino's eyes looked for Kiba's and eventually found him staring at her. It was as if he didn't notice Naruto yelling at him. Ino's hand unconsciously went to the red bandana. Kiba followed her hand with his gaze. When he saw what she had grabbed, he looked up and met her gaze again, frowning confusingly. Ino simply smiled at him and he smiled back as soon as he noticed. It was as if a message passed between the two of them. A message only Sasuke noticed.

"Hey everyone!" a cheery voice said. They all turned around to meet a small girl with bluish hair. Behind the girl stood Hinata, who arrived at the same time. Everyone, except Sasuke, Ino and Kiba, arched a brow in confusion. Yuki never talked to them. Well, sometimes she did, but it was very unusual. It's not that they didn't like her. Oh, no! Everyone _loved_ her. She was one of the sweetest girls in school who didn't let her ego take over her, as she was popular.

"Yuki… what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked. The girl turned towards him, closed her eyes and smiled. She seemed happier than usual. Her hair was waving in her face but she didn't mind.

"I came to see Sasuke, my boyfriend."

Everything went silent. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the girl as if she was some kind of ghost. Sasuke never dated before. He had one-night stands but never dated. This was unusual and everyone turned his or her gaze towards said boy. He just sighed. Naruto laughed.

"There's no way teme would ever go out with someone…" everyone looked at Naruto. They were all thinking the same. It was just impossible. Sasuke wasn't the dating type. "…Right?"

Yuki turned her gaze towards Sasuke and asked: "You didn't tell them, did you?" It was kind of funny to see a little girl scold a big guy. Sasuke looked away.

"It's true." He said.

"It's kind of surprising isn't it." Ino said. "Many girls often asked you to go out with you but you'd always refuse. And when Yuki asks you, you accept."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked annoyed. They faced each other and Ino smiled at him.

"Last time I checked," she continued, " you didn't have any interest at all in her. And you couldn't have possibly gone out with her out of pity; Uchiha Sasuke doesn't pity any girl. So I can only think of one reason."

Sasuke glared at her. "Which would be?"

"Jealousy." She said. "You want to make someone jealous." Sasuke's glare intensified. Everyone could feel the tension between them growing. Hinata watched worriedly how Yuki slowly backed away and left quickly. Hinata wanted to go after her seeing the tears streaming down her face, but couldn't leave her friends behind.

Naruto reached out to both of them. "O… Oi… Guys…" He tried.

Sasuke smirked. "To make someone jealous? Who would I want to make jealous? You? Why would I?" he quickly glanced at Kiba; it made Ino narrow her eyes. "I'd rather take that pink haired friend of yours. What was her name again?" he put his finger on his chin as if he was deep in thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Sakura, wasn't it?"

Ino's eyes widened. Naruto turned to her. "You mean that, that pink haired girl I was talking about… You know her?" But they both ignored him.

"I guess she would be a great fuck, don't you ? It'd be a great pleasure to take away that bit of purity tha-" SLAP! Tears came down Ino's cheeks and fell on the ground. The mark of her hand was graved on Sasuke's now red cheek.

"Don't you dare to think about it! She's not just a fuck, she's a girl! Like every other girl you fucked! But _you _just can't see that! The only thing _you _see is a one night stand! You're just a fucker! A god damned fucker who can't do anything else but to walk in the steps of his older brother!" She turned around and ran away. Everyone stared in shock. Especially Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura stared up at the sky; the sunglasses protecting her eyes. She was sitting on the same bench as Friday, listening to the singing birds. She was sure that she was safe here; that none of Ino's friends would be there. She still didn't tell Ino anything about her meeting Hinata's boyfriend. She knew she should've done it immediately, but just couldn't bring it up. And Ino would have found out by then, since she was meeting up with her friends today.

Neither did she tell about the player she met Saturday. She didn't even know if Ino knew him, but she hoped not. She had never been this careless before. It was all because they decided that they would play hide and seek in the park and Ino didn't even try to stop them.

But she shouldn't blame her. She did take her away before the others could find her. School even called a few minutes ago, right before she left. Her parents just got home from their business trip and immediately heard bad news from the principal. Apparently, she didn't come to school Friday nor today. Her mother excused her by saying she was sick, but was infuriated when she hung up. Ino was going to have problems but it was her own fault.

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard someone running towards her. It was a girl and she was sad. Sakura stared in front of her again. The girl stopped in front of her and spoke quietly, almost uncertain.

"Can I sit here, please?"

Sakura nodded. The girl continued to sniff, but Sakura didn't mind; everyone had the right to cry when the person was sad. After a while, the girl finally stopped. She sighed once again.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I just…" she trailed off as her tears threatened to fall again.

"I don't mind." the girl continued to sniff. The sound would've annoyed anyone, but not Sakura. She just pitied the girl.

"It's stupid, isn't it? Crying over a boy?" the girl sniffed again. Sakura kept silent. Of course she thought it was stupid. Boys were stupid, dating was stupid, love was stupid, because in the end, girls only got hurt because of that. So Sakura thought it was stupid to cry over it. She learned that a long time ago. "But you wouldn't understand, would you? Such a pretty girl like you could've never been dumped by the boy she loves, have you?"

_She's pathetic._

_**Stop being mean and comfort her!**_

"You're right, í don't." She heard her say a little 'ha' and sniff again. "But only because I never dated before, nor did ever I love a boy before." Judging from her aura, she seemed really surprised, and Sakura was sure she turned her head to look at her with wide eyes. It made her smirk.

"You're kidding right?" her sniffing suddenly stopped. "You are like, what? The most beautiful girl in the world?"

Her smirk disappeared and she looked up again. She said nothing. How the hell could she answer her? she didn't know what she looked like. Sure, Ino, her mom and dad and many other people said she was pretty and sometimes even beautiful. But what was she like compared to other girls? Was she still beautiful, or was she just an average girl? A girl can always be pretty, but compared to another girl she could be the most ugliest thing people have ever seen.

She knew very well that her family wouldn't tell her that she was ugly, that just wasn't right. But she was tired of always hearing the same thing. There hasn't been one time that someone told her that she was ugly, like everyone had the same thoughts. And that was boring and annoying. She just wanted someone tell her truthfully that she was ugly.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've never watched yourself in a mirror?" And now it was gone. Well not entirely, her sadness was still hidden somewhere deep inside of her, but was mostly replaced by annoyed and frustrated waves.

She once again decided not to answer.

Confusion and doubt took over the girl. "Can you… can you remove your… your glasses?" she hesitated when she said this. Sakura stiffened. _Shit!_ How was she supposed to get herself out of this one? The girl was smart and it was just her luck that Sakura had to encounter her. She would be luckier if the girl in question were to know Ino. Oh, if that was the case, she wouldn't hear the end of it. Especially since she probably already knows about her meeting Hinata's boyfriend. _And maybe even the he-kissed-my-hand guy._ Damn, she was one hell of a lucky girl today.

Silence seemed to be Sakura's only solution. She was taken by surprise when the girl suddenly took off her glasses. She tried to reach out for them, but as the sun hit her eyes, she closed them immediately. She put her arm to shield her eyes more from the sun.

The girl sighed and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "My name is Shimamura Yuki."

Sakura let her arms fall back, her eyes still closed. "You shouldn't cry. It doesn't fit your name."

Yuki giggled. "I know, right?" she said. "I'm usually always happy."

A comfortable silence followed. They both enjoyed it, and Sakura could feel Yuki getting happier. She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the sunlight hitting them. "Sakura." she started. "My name is Sakura… Haruno Sakura."

Yuki turned to face Sakura. She grew happier, which was weird since Sakura expected her to be surprised. Yuki took Sakura's hands in her own. "I'm happy." Yuki said with a smile plastered on her face. "I'm happy because you trust me."

Sakura smiled.

_I smile a lot these days… what's wrong with me?_

_**Don't worry, once you get home, it'll disappear immediately…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ino opened the wooden door to enter her house. A smell of ramen hit her in the face. _Sakura can't cook… _confused, she turned around and saw a black car on the other side of the road. _My parents!_ Ino smiled to herself and ran inside, closing the door. As she entered the kitchen, she immediately spotted her father reading the news papers.

"Daddy!" she took him by surprise and hugged him from behind. Yamanaka Inoichi dropped the papers and put his hands on his daughter's arms. "Welcome back!" Inoichi laughed and stood up. He hugged Ino with little of his might. He looked up to see a woman with fair hair standing in the doorway. Ino followed his gaze which finally fell on her mother's green eyes. "Mom! I'm so happy to see you again!" Yamanaka Izumi hugged her daughter. When she let go, Ino took a step back and stared in her mother's stern eyes.

"I got a call from school a few hours ago" She said. "Apparently, you were absent on Friday and today. Do you mind explaining yourself, young lady?" Izumi crossed her arms and looked at her daughter. Ino felt uncomfortable under her mother's gaze and shifted.

"Well… Friday was because Sakura was in the park and…" Ino didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell her that every Friday morning she skipped school because her teacher was 3 hours late… "I-… Sakura doesn't have anything to do with it… I… I didn't feel well so I stayed home…" _Very smooth, Ino. Couldn't you come up with that story a little sooner?_

Her mother eyed her suspiciously and sighed. Yamanaka Izumi wasn't stupid; she knew very well Ino was lying and just skipped school. She gave her daughter a disappointed look and turned around. As she walked towards the dining room to get plates, she shouted: "Go and get Sakura, she's in the park. And hurry up a little, will you? Lunch is almost ready"

Ino sighed as she put her rucksack on the ground and left for the park. This must have been the worst day of her life. The routine she and her family, including Sakura, built up was ruined. Never in her life had she thought that one day Sakura would be exposed to her friends. They may not know anything, but they start talking about with their parents, there would be trouble. Only Kiba knew about the story, but she trusted him enough to not tell anyone about Sakura's existence. Naruto was going to tell everyone he saw her, but apparently he didn't know she was blind. And even if he knew, nobody would believe him, since he has the reputation of being a liar.

Sasuke was another story. He actually knew her name and there was a big chance he would know about the fact that she was blind. The other big problem was that his parents were head of Konoha's Police Department. They probably knew about the family but since the Hokage took care of everything in the end, they did not know about the fact that there was still a survivor. If they were to find out, they could accuse the Hokage for fraud, by hiding something of big importance from the police. The Haruno case was the most important one since 20 years.

She turned in the park and wandered around, trying to find the bench Sakura was sitting on today. After 10 minutes, she found her but she wasn't alone. A dark haired girl was sitting next to her and laughed. When she turned her head, Ino recognized Yuki's pink eyes. _Oh god… Not now… _

Yuki saw Ino, and waved her over. She saw Sakura getting up. She must have sensed Ino's presence. Ino neared them and Sakura turned her gaze towards her.

"Ino! Hey, how are you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Yuki eyed her suspiciously.

"Say, aren't you supposed to be at school?" she wondered. She suddenly thought of something. "Oh... i'ts because of Sasuke-kun..."

"Yeah... Hey, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it." Ino said. "I bet he really likes you!"

To Ino's surprise, Yuki shook her head. "Anyway, I guess you came here to bring your friend back. She must have been the one Sasuke was looking for in the cafe."

Ino remembered that very well. it was the day he broke her heart. She shook her head trying not to think about it; even if she is in love with Kiba, doesn't mean she never had feelings for Sasuke. They bid their goob-byes and left. Ino pulled Sakura by her arm.

"Ino, you're angry." Sakura stated. Ino stopped and turned around. she grabbed Sakurea by her shoulders and shook her.

"Of course I am! Why didn't you tell me, huh?" She yelled. "Naruto is not the real problem, but Sasuke of all people! His parents are head of the police departement. Do you know what that means?"

Sakura shook her head. "I-I don't know their names..." She whispered.

Ino sighed. "Naruto is a crazy guy. He's an idiot and becomes friends with everybody." She explained. "Sasuke is the oppsite. He is moody, ego-centric and a player. Don't get near him."

"Sasuke? he is the guy you were talking about with Yuki. Is he one of your friends? How come you never talked about him to me?"

"I talked all the time about him. He was my former crush." Ino answered. "But I know him. Don't get near him, Sakura."

"Ino... there... there is something i have to tell..." Sakura hesitated. Was it really all right to tell it to Ino?

"Oh god, what now?"

Yes, she should do it. Ino was the only one she could talk to and she also had the rights to know. They are best friend after all."I've taken an interest in him."

Ino's eyes narrowed. This wasn't good. Sasuke was a player and he confirmed her this morning he was ready to sleep with Sakura. "Tell me you're wrong..." she said in a low menacing voice.

Sakura panicked. Ino didn't approve. But she was sure. Sakura was sure. "No! I..." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Ino pulled her away.

"We're going home. Mum made lunch. And you are going to forget Sasuke." She ordered.

"But Ino! You don't-"

"Shut it! Sasuke is no good. You should know, I thought you were so great with reading auras!"

"Stop!" Sakura cried. She was desperate to make ner best friend understand. She understood why Ino was upset. After all, he did break her heart.

"No!"

"Ino! I think he's the one!"

Ino stopped dead in her tracks. It was as if time had stopped. It might as well have been; hell had frozen over.

* * *

**Ok! so I decided not to discontinue it. but it might take me a while before uploading the next stories because i kind of have no inspiration left for this story. And they will be shorter i think. I already have other ideas fo stories, but i'll first have to finish this one before talking about it. and then i'll also write all the chapters before publishing them. i hope you enjoyed! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Matsue-26th November, 1799.**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been writing about myself for 5 years. I wrote about my daily life, about how difficult it has been for me. But today is different. I've decided that I'll still talk about myself, but this time only about what happened before I turned 19 to start with. It'll be like I start my story all over again._

_So, I'll first talk about myself. My name is Leiko, Mitsu Leiko. I'm 24 summers old. I live in a big merchant town, Matsue, one of the eldest cities of Japan, or so I heard. I've been living there for my whole life. My father only is alive, and I have a little brother, who is now 15. I am not married and I became a disgrace to my family, and even to the whole town. It was only up until recently, that I started regretting my way of doing things. But I'd better start from the beginning if you wish to understand my story better. _

_I was born in Matsue, on the 13th of July. My parents decided to name me after my grand-mother, Natsuko, meaning 'thousand summers'. After 18 months, they decided to change my name. I refused to do anything my parents asked me to do apparently. I only ate when my parents didn't want me to eat, I wanted my parents to carry me and did not want to walk, I hid myself when I had to go in bath,... in other words, I only did what I wanted. When I started talking, I only talked about myself. I had no interests in other persons. I only did what I thought was best for me. So my parents ended up changing my name to 'Leiko', literally meaning arrogant, and Natsuko became my middle name. I just don't like the name Natsuko, so I almost never use it._

_I grew up with my parents only giving me little of their love. I thought it was normal for children to grow up like that. Until I made my first friend. She wasn't wealthy or anything, but each time I went to her place, her parents hugged her, said sweet things to her and congratulated her for whatever she did good. I was only 7 at the time. She often came back with new clothes but I had to wear the same old tissues my mother bought me once a year. I became jealous of her, and of any other friends I made. Except one girl. She became my best friend. She was poor, an orphan and had no friends. I thought I was better off than her, so I liked her. Her name is Akemi. I hung out only with her. We had great times together. For once, I thought my life wasn't so bad, but my parents still didn't change their attitude. _

_When I was 9, my mother gave birth to Katsurou, my little brother. All my parents' attention went to him. I was forced to work in a fisherman's shop in secret in order to earn money to buy my clothes and other things that my parents didn't value important enough to spent money on for me. I detested my brother for the attention he got, I was jealous. I ignored him and kicked him when he was in the way. He often had bruises on his body but since we didn't have the money, we couldn't go to the doctor. Once my parents found out I got a job, they took my money to pay the doctor. I stopped kicking my brother, I learned my lesson. However, my parents still took my money, saying that it was unfair to them and my little brother to keep the money to myself, since we didn't have much to begin with. My father hit me because he said I was a liar and a coward, and that if I wanted to work that badly, I could become an "entertainment onna (woman)". He said that whatever I did would be a disgrace to the family, so why not take a job where I could earn much? I was only 10 at the time, not ready at all to lose my virginity. I refused him, he kicked me out of the house. He said that I was of no use as long as I couldn't cut wood, in order to replace him at his work. I guess that's why he prefers a son to a daughter. _

_I went with Akemi to visit the orphanage she lived in. it wasn't big, but they were only 6 to live there. Out of those 6 were only 2 boys. Akemi was the only one whose parents died. The rest of them got kicked out of the house, because they were girls or because they had health problems. It didn't matter to them, the reason you were left behind. They accepted each other and lived happily together. They let me in too when I started living with them. The lady who was supposed to take care of us, was always locked up in her room, sometimes going out for work. We barely saw her. She didn't care about us, was just kind enough to give the orphans a shelter. In order to eat they had to beg people for bread or they had to steal it. I imposed myself as their 'leader' and decided that things had to change. They had to take care of their own lives, not rely on other's sympathy. I proposed them to get a job, put the money together, buy food, clothes and everything else we need. They all agreed. That's how I spend 4 summers of my life. On my 15th birthday, Masaru, a boy with eyes of different colour, asked me if I wanted to spend the night together. I refused, I wasn't ready for it. He looked disappointed. After that, he came home really late for a whole month. At the end of the month, he came back home, a pouch in his hand. He gave me the money and said that he earned it from doing over hours. He said that he would only give it to me if I would accept his proposal from a month before. We went upstairs, and only got down the morning after. We decided to keep it a secret but that didn't mean that it would be the last time._

_After a year of having pleasure with Masaru, I went into town and suddenly became conscious of the looks I got from guys, and looks of jealousy from girls. That night, I stood for hours in front of the mirror, watching my naked body from every angle possible. I came to the conclusion that I was indeed appealing and decided to follow my fathers advice. With the money I saved from doing it with Masaru, I went and bought new clothes and customised them. I cut the skirts short, above my knees and cut the sleeves of the blouses. While wearing them, I left some buttons undone and put on lots of jewels. I got onto the street, leaned against a wall and didn't move. It was my first time doing something like that, so I didn't really know what to do. But after only 2 hours of getting looks of disgust, a male walked up to me, a pouch in his hands. We went to his place. _

_After a few weeks, I got the hang of it and sometimes even got more than one meeting a day. It couldn't get any better. I did indeed earn a lot. Half of it, I put it with the savings, and I kept the rest for myself to make it less suspicious if I were to put twice as much as my wage from working at the fisherman's shop. I lived on like this for a few years. When I saved up enough, I bought a home and moved in there with Akemi. We were 18. The other kids from the orphanage often came to visit us. Especially Masaru, with money, whenever Akemi was out. Nobody except Akemi and Masaru knew about my way of working._

_Akemi did tell me a few times I changed much over the few years. Especially physically. I guess she was right, because not even my own father recognized me. It was an Sunday, late in the night. Someone knocked on my door. I opened and was surprised to find my father with a friend of his at the entrance. They both had a bit too much wine, and asked to stay at my place for the night. I wondered how father knew where I lived, but I came to the conclusion it was his friend's idea, as he was a client of mine, the first one to be exact. He asked my father if he wanted to have fun and ended up at my place. The man offered me money and we went in the bedroom. In the meantime, my father waited asleep on the floor in the living-room. The male got out of my room when we finished, only for my father to enter after 5 min. He offered me all the money he got on him, which was quite a lot. I refused, he was my father after all. But still, I guess I couldn't resist after he got back with his friend's money too. I regret it, of course. I must say, it was disgusting. My father and I had sex, he cheated on his wife with his own daughter he didn't even recognize. The next morning, when we woke up, he asked my name. In order to keep all of this and myself a secret, I told him I was called Natsuko, my second name. He couldn't even make the connection between his daughter and me. He just said that it was a pretty name. I really did not mean much to him._

_The week that followed, I went after customers, hoping to erase the touch and the scent of my father. Disgust was written all over my body and it was impossible to get it away. Akemi started to get worried, because the only people she saw walking in and out of my room were old pervy males. She got mad at me. I knew it was for my sake, but I was still angry when she locked me up in my room, prohibited from seeing anybody. For a whole month, I couldn't come out of room. I only saw Akemi when she came to give me some food, or when I could go to the bath place. But i had to say, it helped me calm down and forget about my dad._

_I started learning sewing and soon worked in a shop where I repaired the clothes. I didn't earn that much, but it was the only thing I was good at. I stopped seducing males. I only saw Masaru once in a while, but we did nothing. Instead of having pleasure, we talked a lot and actually became really good friends. He moved in with us. I slowly got the trust of the inhabitants back, but it would take a lot more time for the women to talk to me again._

_On my nineteenth birthday, I build up my courage and visited my parents. I knocked on the door and waited for 5 minutes before a little boy with black hair and brown eyes opened the door. He wasn't much smaller than me, but then again, I was really small. My little brother was 10 and he grew up to be so cute and well built. I smiled at me but he kept on gazing at me with a confused stare. My father appeared behind him and shoved him on the ground. Katsurou fell on the ground and rubbed his sore arms. My father yelled at me, as if I was some kind of stranger. He said that he didn't want to buy anything from me, that I had to fuck off and that he was going to kill me if I were to stay. He then turned to my brother, hit him hard on the head for opening the door to a stranger. I got really mad, took my brother by the arm and hid him behind me. I said one sentence that I would have never dared to tell my father._

_"Stupid male, you've become like your daughter: a disgrace."_

_I ran away with my brother who followed me obediently. When we got at our place, I explained everything to him, about myself and our parents. He cried in my arms for hours. After a while he said that I had to forgive old male who gave birth to me because he only started hitting Katsurou when my mother died, which happened on the day father visited me. I smiled and explained to him that I wasn't mad at him for hitting Katsurou, but because of all the things he and mother did to me. When I think back, that sounded really arrogant. But little brother didn't care and lived with us._

_It was around that time that I started writing about my daily life. I guess that you understand my life better now. But as you might have noticed, I've stopped writing for 2 weeks. Let's just say that I didn't have enough time. I'll explain. _

_10 November 1799 changed my life. Somewhere in the west, there was some kind of war going on. It was called '_French Revolution_'. It ended around the day before. A French couple came to Japan, to Matsue. They stayed in a small hotel. There was a rumor going around that they were fugitives. That same day, I had to make a delivery at the hotel. I just repaired a dress and a blouse. When I walked up the stairs, I saw the Frenchman walking down. His chestnut hair was combed back with water. He was wearing a tux, showing off his wealth. His flawless face was small and his almond shaped gray eyes stared into mine. It was as if time had stopped. We both stood there, checking each other out. He was the first one to snap out of it and continued his way. I stared after him before walking up again. When I got down, he was in the living room, smoking pipe. Our eyes met again and he smiled at me. I smiled back and when I got home, my smile didn't leave my face._

_Akemi would look worriedly at me whenever I would hum while cleaning up. I would suddenly smile without a reason and stare outside the window to the street. I would stare longingly at Akemi and Masaru whenever they would kiss and cuddle. The same nights I would dream of the Frenchman and me, one the bed, cuddling and kissing. I was going crazy thinking about the male all the time. Everytime I didn't do anything, my mind would wander off to him._

_So after 6 days thinking non-stop about him, I decided to confront my craziness. I was walking towards the hotel, fiddling with my dress, nervous about seeing him again. I didn't have time to prepare myself as I saw him at the market, looking at some tomatoes. I quickly hid in an alley before he could spot me. My heart was racing and I clutched my chest to calm down. When my breath finally became normal, I popped my head around the corner and saw him trying to make the owner of the shop understand he wanted to buy the tomatoes. I smiled at his clumsiness. I looked up as I heard some hushed voices. A group of ninjas jumped from roof to roof towards me. I freaked out and hid again. They had no reason to come after me so I peeped again and noticed the Frenchman dropping his basket and running towards me as well. Just as he was about to pass me by, I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. I dragged him around as I took a shortcut to my house. I was so relived when I finally stepped inside and locked the door. It was a miracle the ninjas didn't catch us. My brother looked dumbfounded when he saw us panting on the floor. I stood up and took the male into my room._

_I think we had been sitting next to each other for about half an hour before I tuned to him and pointed to myself saying my name. I think he understood too, because he did the same._

_"Je m'appelle François Grandjean."_

_I repeated the name and he laughed at my horrible accent. It lifted the heavy atmosphere hanging around. We stared in each other eyes and I moved to kiss him. To my surprise, he put a hand on my mouth and shook his head. He rambled something in French. I didn't understand a thing and bowed my head as an apology. I stood up and walked to the door when he said my name. I turned around to see him pull out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something on it and gave me the paper. He kissed my cheek and with that he left. I was blushing furiously at his action and held my head in my hands to hide it. I felt hot and sat on my bed. I opened the paper to read his message. Unfortunately, he was stupid enough to write it in french. I didn't understand a thing._

_"_Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des problèmes. Veuillez m'en excuser. Je vous suis cependant extrêmement reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé. Alors j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour retourner la faveur. Venez me trouver quand vous voulez si jamais vous avez un problème.

Bien à vous,

François" (*)

_I furrowed my brows and put the letter inside my diary. God, I loved his handwriting; elegant, italic, smooth and just beautiful. Akemi walked into my room, followed by my little brother. I think she scolded me for letting a stranger into the house while she or Masaru weren't there. She gave up lecturing me as I didn't pay __attention to what she was saying. I, who had sworn that I would never revert back to my old days, had just found myself a new prey..._

_I did not even hesitate for a second the next morning. I opened a box with my old clothes and quickly put them on. I marched right up to the hotel, followed by weird stares. I entered the lobby and noticed my victim right away smoking his pipe in the living-room. He looked so handsome reading the papers in his expensive suit with his ever slick hair brushed back. He lifted his head and stared at me. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Or was it because he was getting horny? it would explain the smirk... Just as I was about to take a step towards him, a beautiful lady bend over him and whispered something in his ear. She was wearing a long pastel-colored corset-dress and a wide pink hat to cover a long blond braid. She straightened her back and walked away. The Frenchman stood up a followed. He did not even bother to spare me a glance. Asshole. Stupid male._

_BUT! I was not giving up. There was no way I would lose to his wife (even if she was so **fucking **beautiful). I had more sex appeal than her, that was for sure. I had a lot of experience. The male would be mine in no time!_

_I did not have to wait long, because only 2 days later he came knocking on my door. Drenched in sweat and panting heavily he ran into my room and hid himself the moment i opened the door. I was about to walk towards him when I heard some other knocks on the door. I opened the door again only to stare into beautiful crimson eyes, which checked me out. My breath got caught into my throat as I took in the sight of the young male. Long black hair, in a ponytail, and long bangs that framed his flawless face and eyes that turned black as soon as he noticed no threat. Madara Uchiha was on my doorstep. The most famous ninja of Japan just knocked on my door._

_He asked me whether or not a tall man entered my home. I, of course, said no. Unfortunately, the ninja's gaze shifted and stared at something behind me. I turned around and saw François climbing out my window. I cursed in my head; he just gave me away. I heard the Uchiha commanding some ninjas to go and get him. Expecting him to be gone, I turned around and wanted to shut the door. To my surprise, he was still standing there, glaring the hell out of me. I was in in trouble._

_I woke up in a cel, on some kind of mattress, but was in fact too thin to be considered as one. My eyes had to adjust to the darkness and my ears perked up at the sound of footsteps. The bastard knocked me out. I did not have the time to insult him some more because someone just opened the cel and pulled me up. Just in case, I stole a look at the face of the unknown person and was relieved to see it was not the bastard in person. I guess I spoke too soon because right at that moment, he came walking towards us and took me over. I glared with all my might and pushed him away, proving im I could walk perfectly fine on my own. He just raised his two perfect and thin eyebrows. Bastard._

_He still escorted me outside, grunting something about someone bailing me out. He luckily kept his distance, but I actually did not expect him to do otherwise. We arrived at the exit and he let me out. Someone suddenly dragged me away and I had to resist the urge to cry out the Bastard's name. The person was a woman. She was taking me to god knows where. _

_A while later, I found myself standing in front of the Frenchwoman. What the hell was I standing here for? She walked away and ordered me to tag along. In her almost perfect japanese she explained to me that she heard about me trying to save François from the ninja's and that they actually took me away. As a thanks, she bailed me out. To my surprise, we were walking towards my apartment. As I thanked for everything she did, she told me her husband got away from them safely. But that was not all._

_"By the way, try to stay away from my husband."_

_She walked away, calmingly, waving her hips around like she owned the world. God she pissed me off. There was no way I was going to leave the Frenchman alone. He was mine to take and that was exactly what I was going to do._

_As if François could actually read my mind, he waltzed around the corner and stood in front of me. Dumbfounded by his being here, I could only stare as he got on his knees. He bowed his head and repeated "Je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plait." I did not have to be a genius to figure out he was actually asking for forgiveness. I tapped his shoulder and motioned him to come inside. I entered my room, and he followed. I started undressing and he just stared at my actions. When he realised what I was about to do, he walked away but I grabbed him. He turned around and stared at my naked body. He then gently pushed me against a wall and started kissing me. Guess one thing led to another. _

_After that day, we met several times at my apartment. But what we did was not something very catholic. Oh, what would my father have been proud of me. _

_But just like I said, one thing led to another. She found out. It happened quite quickly. She just casually knocked on my door like and smiled at me. She then slapped me in the face like it was the most casual thing to do; slap strangers. She then threatened me like there was nothing strange about it and suddenly she walked around the corner as if all those casual things did not just happen. Her hips still swayed like no other. God, that woman had nerve._

_That night François visited me again. I hugged him like there was no tomorrow. I cried in his arms while he caressed my hair. We ended up on the bed, doing what we usually did, but just a little differently. We made real love on our last night. I think we kissed more than we actually had sex. I should have taken in his sight as he entered my body and his always-brushed-back hair actually hung in his eyes which stared at me with love which he was expressing by doing by what he was doing right at that moment because it would be the last time I would see him like this. Our relationship was over, and we both knew it._

_That was yesterday. He left. He kissed my hand and left this morning. Horror dawned on me as I realized that his retreating figure would be last thing I would see of him. But I am mostly afraid of his wife. The beautiful scary woman who casually slapped me yesterday. The woman whose husband I'm in love with. Oh shit... I never told him. I never said 'I love you'! Jesus, what am I stupid. Tomorrow, I'm going to his hotel and tell him I lo-_

**_Matsue-09th December, 1799_**

_Dear Leiko's Diary,_

_I'm sorry if you think I am intruding on your pages. But don't worry, she told me I could write to you. No, actually I was ordered to write to you. Guess it sounds stupid, you know, talking to you. But so did Leiko, so..._

_I just read all the pages she had written. I don't really like the way she talked about herself. She made it sound so I-don't-care like. I know her better than anyone and believe me when I saw her story is much sadder than that. She cried almost every night and when she found out her father did not recognize her, she did not come out of her room for days and cried her heart out. Her longing stare, like she said, when she watched me and Masaru together was actually a sad and broken stare. She went through much more than she actually said. She didn't even talk about her father's coma, her brother's being raped, her being bullied by other girls or about her miscarriage. Really, she is not a strong girl. Believe me._

_But I am not writing to you to rewrite her history. I am sitting here at this desk to continue her history. She is unable to write. That too is a sad part of her life. But this time I will explain the whole thing. _

_The day, no the moment she stopped writing, someone knocked on the door. She was met with crimson eyes again. He took her away, telling her a stranger told him that Leiko actually had a sexual relationship with the Frenchman which was forbidden since the man was a fugitive. She denied it but Madara did not want to hear it. She finally confessed she did actually have a relationship of the kind with him but that it was already over. The ninja still dragged her away. She did not struggle until she realized that she still had something to do. She kicked Madara between his legs. The ninja cringed in pain and doubled over. Leiko ran away but was followed by the ninja who stopped in front of her. He took her arm but she slapped his face. He did not even flinch but did take both hands in his own. She lifted her leg and stamped on his foot. He loosened a little bit his grip but it was enough for her to get away. She ran as fast as she could towards the hotel. She only glanced back once to see Madara following her at an extremely high pace, his sword drawn. She arrived at the market where she saw François sitting on a bench. She wanted to speed up but was stopped by Madara who lifted his sword. She could see behind him that the Frenchman ran towards her. Leiko also saw the sword going down on her, aimed at her shoulder. Panicking, she shifted towards François and ducked in order to dodge the sword. Unfortunately, everything went not as planned and instead of having a scratch on her shoulder, she had a deep gash across her pretty face. Across her pretty green eyes._

_She fell on the ground screaming in pain, her tears mixing with her blood. A hooded woman kneeled beside her, but before she could be pulled away by the ninja, she whispered in her ear with an almost perfect japanese accent: "This is your punishment. The bastard son's and his offspring's curse. Find your soulmate to get rid of it." The woman left and the odor of expensive perfume hung around._

_Leiko ended up at the hospital for 3 days and after that in a cel. Luckily, Masaru and I found a lot of money in her room to bail her out and we also got help from my cousin who is a ninja too. But her blindness was not something we expected. The hospital did nothing much but bandage her eyes to limit the infection. When she got home, she took off the bandage but it still hurt too much to open her eyes. After 5 days, she finally build up the courage to expose her eyes to the sun. But her pretty green eyes were no more. They were white and only a hint of green took place in them. _

_And I just have to add this and I am sorry if Leiko already used the sentence, but she was right. One thing led to another. She's throwing up every morning and I have to watch every time in disgust. It is kind of tiring to walk her to everywhere. But what can a pregnant woman do about it? It is not her fault. Or is it?_

_Anyways, she's seeing a young handsome man at the moment. He doesn't care about her past and loves her a lot. Haruno-san really is a good man. Finally something good happened in her life._

_Let's just hope he is THE one. _

_Akemi Uzumaki_

* * *

*** " I'm sorry i've caused you so many problems. Please pardon me. I am extremely thankful to you for helping me. So i wish to do something in return for you. Come and see me whenever you have a problem.**

**François."**

**Well, that took me a long time. I was just out of inspiration I guess. But here it is.**

**I do not own Naruto.**


End file.
